1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device for a vehicle which is to be mounted on an automobile.
2. Related Art
For example, an automobile has such a structure that a steering column and a front floor are provided with an ignition switch device and a shift lever switch device. An engine is started based on the indirect operation of the ignition switch device through a key. A range of an automatic transmission is switched based on the direct manual operation of the shift lever switch device. With such a structure, it is necessary to individually and visually confirm the ignition switch device and the shift lever switch device, thereby individually carrying out an operation. Therefore, an operation for starting the engine and an operation for switching the range of the automatic transmission have been complicated.
In consideration of the circumstances, it is an object of the invention to provide a switch device for a vehicle capable of easily carrying out an operation for starting an engine and an operation for switching a range of an automatic transmission.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a switch device for a vehicle comprising:
an operating member provided rotatably and slidably;
a range switch for switching a range of an automatic transmission based on a rotation operation of the operating member; and
a start switch for starting an engine based on a sliding operation of the operating member.
According to such structure, the engine is started based on the sliding operation of the operating member and the range of the automatic transmission is switched based on the rotating operation of the operating member. Therefore, the operation for starting the engine and the operation for switching the range of the automatic transmission can be carried out by manipulating the same operating member in a different direction. Consequently, it is easy to carry out the operation for starting the engine and the operation for switching the range of the automatic transmission.
According to a second aspect of the invention, in the switch device for the vehicle of the first aspect, the operating member, the range switch and the start switch is provided in a switch case.
According to a third aspect of the invention, in the switch device for the vehicle of the first aspect, the operating member is operated through a key which is insertable into the operating member.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a switch device for a vehicle comprising:
a switch case;
an operating member provided in the switch case;
a range switch, for switching a range of an automatic transmission based on an operation of the operating member, provided in the switch case;
a start switch, for starting an engine based on the operation of the operating member, provided in the switch case.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, in the switch device for the vehicle of the fourth aspect, the range switch switches the range of the automatic transmission when the operating member is rotatably operated, the start switch starts the engine when the operating member is slidably operated.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, in the switch device of the fourth aspect, the operating member is operated through a key which is insertable into the operating member.